Feral
by Fenrir's Daughter
Summary: It was inside of him the whole time. The gas merely unlocked it...Ferret centric


A/N: Go ahead and flame me folks; I'll be the first to admit I don't really know enough about Ferret to write a fic centered around him. How could I? He's only in a couple of episodes, and only for moments at a time. So, let's get things straight here:

1.Ferret is ignored and deserves a fic of his own.

2.Ferret is slightly weasel-like but this story changes that.

3.In Static Shock, Ferret is never given a name, so I will give him one. Eventually.

4.If you don't like blood, don't read this. You have been warned.

**Discalaimer:**"If you are what you do, and you don't do anything, then, y'know, who the fuck are you?"

**Feral**

(:P)Somewhere on the streets of Dakota…

A young man ran for all he was worth, his feet pounding the pavement as he dodged around corners and down back alleyways. He wasn't running for any particular reason; he just felt like it. The skies overhead were a deep blue, dotted with stars, and the moon was bright and full.

This young man's name was one of no importance. Not even those closest to him knew it; everyone just called him Ferret. Ferret was a bang baby. He'd been in a street gang some time ago, and that gang had been in the middle of a rumble when there was an explosion of mutagenic gas that just happened to be oh so conveniently stored at the docks. Before, he'd always been a freak. Now he was one freak among many, and that suited him just fine.

But there were still things about him that even his fellow freaks found..._odd_. Like the little ritual he was in right now. Ferret was out running on a full moon, a grin of pure exaltation plastered on his face. And lots of…little things he did either didn't add up, or added up to something no one wanted to think about. Even Shiv, a flamboyant and bonafied psychotic member of the Metabreed, had recognized it.

"That boy ain't right", he said, running a hand through his purple hair.

But he was okay with that.

Ferret continued running, filled with a thrill he never could understand, until he heard an all too familiar heckle from above.

"Out for a little midnight heist, Ferret?"

He rolled his eyes. Ughh; _Gear_. He turned around slowly to face the supergenius on rocket skates. "Can't a guy enjoy the full moon in peace?", he whined.

At this, the masked hero raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that. After all, you're a wanted criminal."

"So what?", he growled. "I wasn't doin' nothin'"

"Double negative! AHA! That means you were doing something!"

"Oh fer chrissakes…"

Gear sighed. Obviously, he wasn't going to rat. The only way to figure out what the Metabreed was up to was to catch him, which was the easiest possible thing in the world. He'd caught Ferret many times before, and this time shouldn't have been any different.

Gear swooped down on the rodent-like metahuman, which was peculiar; on most occasions he just would have thrown a zap cap and been done with it. As it happened, though, the blonde metahuman grabbed Ferret by the scruff of his neck and flipped him. Ferret twisted out of Gear's grip, kicking his legs out from under him, and made another attempt to run. Gear, unwilling to give up, threw a zap cap at Ferret's ankles like a bolo, tripping him up and knocking him to the ground. As the self proclaimed most intelligent metahuman advanced upon the brunette, something within Ferret began to bend at a dangerous angle. He growled menacingly as he got into a sitting positon to work his bonds.

Gear only chuckled. "Now, are you gonna be a good little boy and tell me what you're up to, or does Papa have to spank you?"

That did it. Why did everyone always have to belittle him like that? Speak to him like a child?

The aforementioned something within Ferret broke in a violent way, and he lunged at the 'hero' with a mighty roar, claws and teeth at the ready.

(:P)Later, at the abandoned Juvy hall…

"No way; 'Enter Sandman' is best."

"Please! Everyone knows that song, man; you probably don't even know enough of their stuff to have a real opinion!"

"Oh YEAH? Then what's _your_ favorite Metallica song?"

"Fuel!", he answered with glee.

To which Shiv muttered "Figures…"

At that moment, Ferret entered the room. Without even looking or knowing who it was, the two decided to end the argument with an outside opinion.

"Hey!", Hotstreak called. "What's the best Metallica song ever?"

Ferret strolled casually in front of them, his black wife beater slick and gooey, blood dripping down his face and neck. Hotstreak and Shiv looked on in horror and disgust, their friend grinning from ear to pointed ear.

"'Of Wolf and Man'"

A/N:Am I a credit t dementia or what? Read & review, my darlings. Should I stick to X-Men or would you like me to continue? Flame away; I don't care...


End file.
